


【MZ】然而不是大魔王也沒所謂

by Nitsuki



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Uke Zoro, 中二病對戰傲嬌, 今天也在努力地亂掰, 以及那個蹭飯看戲吃花生的公主病, 甜到長螞蟻, 真暗島的濕氣國, 索隆受, 腦殘歡樂文, 藻受一生推
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitsuki/pseuds/Nitsuki
Summary: 「俺はウサギを狩るのにも全力を出す馬鹿な獣とは違う」<--米叔第一次見到綠藻時把他比喻成小兔子米叔大概是我最喜歡的一個攻了（心）（等等廚子呢？！（啊對了山治也很喜歡（都是...最喜歡...（心虛無論是一般索受文裡的米爸爸，還是MZ裡升級為情人都超有愛中二病傲嬌最高！（大叫）
Relationships: Dracule Mihawk/Roronoa Zoro, 米索
Kudos: 8





	【MZ】然而不是大魔王也沒所謂

從前，在遙遠的真暗國裡，住著一位人稱鷹眼的大魔王。

然而就算他不是大魔王也沒所謂，這是一篇MZ文，基本上故事裡他跟索隆有出現就沒問題了。

「米霍克，勇者們殺來了！」

粉紅鬈髮的佩羅娜公主離開窗口，興奮地宣佈。

「他們一定是來救我的！」

王子山治、魔法師烏索普和小偷娜美一敲作氣衝到濕氣城堡門前——才發現本應在一起的戰士羅羅諾亞和勇者路飛都不見了。

所有人包括正在看文的你都很清楚戰士羅羅諾亞只是因為迷路走散了而已，所以在這裡完全沒有人擔心他的安危，不過既然這是米索文，他之後還會再出現的。

至於路飛則是因為連續長年高居「最有可能砸毀你家大門的勇者」榜首，在大魔王的強烈要求下，好友熊先生中途上線將這位角色拍飛到別的地方去了。

這絕對不是因為寫手不擅長/懶得寫路飛的緣故。

城門大方地敞開，門後傳來令人戰慄的『呵咯呵咯呵咯呵咯』笑聲。

魔法師烏索普雙腿發抖地宣告：

「這……這是陷阱！」 

雖然這狀況只是因為米霍克知道勇者都愛砸爛人家的門，他想省下維修費所以才開著門而已。

大魔王米霍克坐在大廳等了又等，吃完早午餐，讀完小說，美容覺睡醒了，煮好晚餐吃掉然後喝了紅酒，每早照樣賴一下床才起來再把鬍子和鬚角修得無人匹敵。如是者過了一個半月，佩羅娜公主已經得氣得一哭二鬧三上吊了。

「那班白癡究竟在幹嗎？！！？！？？！」

在這種你感到莫名其妙並且很想知道接下來怎麼了（或者純粹想故事快點有進展）的時刻，我們卻要把時間「稍稍推前」一個月，這樣才能讓你們知道索隆和他的夥伴如何千辛萬苦地匯合，在森林裡對抗與這個故事不相關的狒狒，殺死了跟大魔王毫無關係的惡龍，幫助了湖裡的妖精重建家園，得到了通往據說關著公主的城堡高塔鑰匙（然而之後完全不會用到）等等。

他們繞了很遠的路，連在城堡附近的蟻窩都捅過後，才終於在妖精和狒狒的帶路下再次到達（仍然開著的）城門。

在這裡請不要問「怎麼狒狒突然就洗白了？跟之前的情節不是搭不上嗎？」因為在OP的世界裡昨天的敵人常常就是今天的朋友。狒狒也可以很萌的。

佩羅娜公主等不下去，靈魂自眾人眼前的城堡高牆飄出，在一陣混亂的尖叫和花痴聲中兇巴巴地說：「你們這些混蛋！還不快點進來！浪費時間！ 」然後因為劇情需要，又裝著可愛淚目哭訴自己被大魔王虐待的經過：「那個冷血的男人！又不給我沖熱可可，又不肯買玩具，還不讀故事書哄我睡！！真是太過份了嗚嗚嗚嗚……」

大家明明站很遠，卻很好地清楚聽到佩羅娜飄在百米以外高牆上說的對白。他們猶豫了千分之一秒，還是決定拯救公主於水火。

在一行人跟隨她跑上樓梯到達魔王米霍克所在的大廳——的途中，這裡就算你們有多不願意，都還是要插入一段關於佩羅娜公主的回憶殺，告訴你她父母是某國的皇族，被壞蛋用很可怕的手段滅國同時，小嬰兒公主悲劇地吃下惡魔果實，並落入想要利用她的壞人手上，在對自己的身世毫不知情、沒有得到過愛的成長路上扭曲地變成惡趣味很多、嬌生慣養卻又心地善良的公主病蘿莉，中間還有一段讓你每次記起庫馬西都會想哭的細節等等。

這段的作用除了拖劇情，也是為了讓你們更加同情這個角色，加深想主角成功救助她的欲望—— 呃，慢著，請先把臭雞蛋和番茄收起，寫手並沒有想要藉著把她寫死然後一擊打沉你們的想法。真的。

跑了很久的勇士們終於來到了魔王所在的房間，對方以一種精心計算的角度帥氣地坐在專屬位置上，發出一聲高貴冷漠的「哼」，指指沙發上佩羅娜公主的真身：「來得正好，快給我把這蹭飯的帶走，煩死了。」

「哎？」眾人不解地歪頭。

米霍克皺著眉補充：

「不准耍賴或者講價，不准砸爛家具或牆壁或地板，不准亂翻東西，我這裡沒寶藏，你們可以帶這女的去換贖金。就這樣。好走不送。」

「等一下！說好的決一死戰呢？！」索隆大喊著跳出來——

這時作者突然想起這是一篇MZ文，所以很抱歉這一幕必須重新來過：

勇士們終於來到了魔王所在的房間，米霍克無比帥氣地坐在他的專屬位置上發出一聲高貴冷漠的「哼」，指指沙發上佩羅娜公主的真身：「快給我把這蹭飯的帶走，留下羅羅諾亞就可以了。」

「哎？」眾人不解地歪頭。

然後他又皺著眉補充：

「因為作者突然想起這是一篇MZ文。就這樣。好走不送。」

請留意，為了讓米霍克和索隆心無旁騖地談戀愛，閒雜人等在這裡被趕離場，接下來你也許會覺得故事走向與開頭對不上號，但是愛情底下總是有犧牲品的。

「等一下！說好的決一死戰呢？！」索隆大喊著跳出來（他口裡咬著一把刀可是說話還是奇妙地非常清晰）。其實他從大魔王高冷地哼一聲時就開始臉紅了，那是因為他想起曾幾何時戰敗給對方後，被魔王和他又粗又長又帥氣的大黑刀深深地在身心留下了永不磨滅的痕跡，從此就很抖M地想再來一次——咳，應該是「很想反敗為勝」才對。

大魔王米霍克此時也是百感交雜，一方面他很喜歡這位前途無限的小粉絲，另一方面，或者說主要是因為對方還穿著初次見面時那條超級礙眼的腹卷。從米霍克先生和好基友老沙、明哥、熊和甚平的穿衣品位，就知道這帥比平時真的不跟土包子做朋友，例如香克斯就是一個很好的「很想跟他做朋友可是他總在用看垃圾的目光看我，之後獨臂得到同情分卻仍然沒法從酒肉朋友階級畢業嚶嚶」例子。

不過，索隆小兔子在米霍克眼中實在怎麼看怎麼喜歡，於是就讓他住下來了，在一方沒有錢而另一方高帥富的同人愛情小說裡，主角總會像美女與野獸一樣慢慢磨合和互相諒解的。大概。

然而索隆才剛剛被隊友賣掉，距離「與米霍克兩人從此過著幸福快樂的生活」之間還有很遠的一段路。

首先是對戰後米霍克辛辛苦苦跳上石壁擺好姿勢說出那麼帥氣的同居邀請，而索隆居然發脾氣一秒回絕了，還「我幹嘛要聽你命令！我現在就要出海！馬上就要出海！立即就——」可是我們都知道他有獨特的繞路方式，自然連海邊都到不了。

一番折騰之後他只能跟著（找了索隆很久、內心掙扎很久，最終還是決定出現的）米霍克回家，順便很不甘心地用很差的語氣拜師。

而米霍克之前受到了無法釋懷的一百點傷害（他畢竟是個很要面子的魔王），在「死小子我沒那麼容易原諒你」和「別計較別計較別計較」模式之間來回轉換，一時羞辱人嘲諷人，一時卻「哈哈哈想我親手培養你來讓你取下我人頭嗎？真有趣我喜歡」，一時又「連走直路都沒法成功，出不了海還恬不知恥跑回來的男人，我沒什麼好教」讓人無所適從。覺得很煩的索隆又一次口出惡言拒絕了米霍克對於共同進餐的提議，後者就生氣地讓他「今晚就沒飯吃」（然後把索隆那份晚餐冰好讓他半夜餓了可以翻熱吃，他真吃了翌日還有藉口懲罰他）兩個人吵完都很後悔，但都拉不下臉道歉。

有人說，跟真命天子談戀愛，年齡不是問題，性別不是問題，宗教信仰不是問題，生活習慣也不是問題。但是，由於米霍克和索隆都是世界級的傲嬌，所以一切的「不是問題」都是毀滅性的難關——

——「你在幹嗎。簡直丟人現眼。吃飯連刀叉都不會用的男人，我沒什麼好教。不知羞恥。給我滾出去。」

米霍克用一種看到客廳地上有屎的表情狠狠盯著把食物塞進口中塞到一半的索隆。

索隆皺起眉頭把東西吞下去，沉著氣拿起叉子。

「左手。」

「嗄？」

「用左手握叉子，右手握刀。」

「……像你那樣慢吞吞的切一點吃一點，我餓死都還沒吃完。」

「你繼續像人猿一樣狼吞虎嚥，我就讓你餓死。」

「哼。」索隆扁了扁嘴。

「手肘不准放桌上。」

「別那麼用力，盤子會破。」

「酒要倒進杯子裡——」

索隆忍無可忍地雙手拍桌站起來。

「你X的這也不行那也不行！不天天洗澡不行！洗頭不用護髮素又不行！進你房間又不行！早上拉開窗簾又不行！你有完沒完啊你分明就是找碴對不對！？」

「你還穿著的腹卷就是我最大的讓步了。」

魔王線才進行48小時（是的，兩人生活可充實），鷹眼放了六次狠話，索隆兩次離家出走。米霍克很累了，索隆很累了，寫手很累了，如果這是個乙女向遊戲那麼玩家也很累了。這一刻大家都很清楚每次兩人的好感度去到99﹪，他們也還是有本事讓你點任何一個選項都把它掉回零，而且讓好感度飆升的唯一方法還是以攻略角色死亡BE為目標前提的打鬥鍛鍊。

要是這樣鬼打牆地過了半個月，魔王大人還沒有成功把小綠藻拐上床，你可以考慮郵購會說話的燭台、會說話的時鐘、會說話的茶壺和杯子來唱唱歌緩和一下氣氛，順便讓他們在被砍死之前囉囉唆唆地向米霍克勸說「小劍士只是害羞又率真而已」（雖然我們都知道很多時候他只是沒禮貌），以及安慰索隆「魔王長年很孤獨所以不善辭令」（即使我們都知道他根本是個孤僻的中二病）。總之他們插播Something There的時候你就知道有機會HE了。

對了，注意別買太多。魔王的薪水比你想像中要低，米霍克還不像其他同事一樣有正業（例如開開賭場、收收國稅等），要是之後他不夠錢買酒了這條線也會馬上切入BAD END的。

放心吧，一般來說只要這兩個人成功滾床單了，一切就會很順利的。

MZ同人裡米霍克雖然又高冷孤僻又禁慾系，卻同時有著非常矛盾的「經驗豐富（你先別管經驗從哪裡來）、持久力強、溫柔體貼年上攻」的好男人設定：前戲必定做足，而且附近總會安排好一個四次元抽屜還是什麼的，要潤滑劑有潤滑劑，要安全套有安全套，要毛巾有毛巾，要繩子有繩子，要[嗶-]有[嗶-]（請自行腦補），務求把索隆做到哭著大喊不要不要地射空炮，事後還有精神體力附帶清理吹髮後背按摩一條龍服務，翌日索隆寶貝起床時他已經做好早餐——基本上你可以說他真的不是個人類。

他還居然不會腎虧，明明都四十歲多了，這回血速度簡直是神話式外掛。

無論如何，一鞭子一把糖的模式最能有效激活索隆的被虐狂體質。要是他的身體開始喜歡上米霍克，他的心也會很快妥協的。

他會漸漸習慣讓米霍克摸摸頭時而不拔刀，把稱呼從「鷹眼」改成「米霍克」，睡覺前洗好澡、刷好牙才能得到晚安吻， 叫錯「變態」要被打屁股，雙數的日子吃西餐等等。相對地，米霍克也會心情很好地寵溺著索隆，陪他練劍，有船經過的日子會帶他去海邊讓他把船砍掉，之後還可以在陌生人的一片哀鳴中很溫馨地看著爛船在夕陽前慢慢沉進海底。

接下來，如果索隆沒太執著於要取下米霍克的人頭，而米霍克也沒執意燒掉索隆的腹卷，他們兩個人就終於能幸福快樂地生活下去了。

對啊，故事就打算在這裡結束了……什麼太快？！你們終於看到了HE還想怎樣？不准耍賴說不夠，是想要被打屁股嗎？真是一群小變態。哼。

「米霍克。」

「嗯。」

「你都不用上班嗎？」

「兩年前上過了。下次他們覺得總部又要被毀滅了會再打電話來的。」

[END~*]

**Author's Note:**

> 「俺はウサギを狩るのにも全力を出す馬鹿な獣とは違う」<\--米叔第一次見到綠藻時把他比喻成小兔子
> 
> 米叔大概是我最喜歡的一個攻了（心）  
> （等等廚子呢？！（啊對了山治也很喜歡（都是...最喜歡...（心虛  
> 無論是一般索受文裡的米爸爸，還是MZ裡升級為情人都超有愛  
> 中二病傲嬌最高！（大叫）


End file.
